Die Glieder der Kette
by Glaskammer
Summary: Die Kette um Gilberts Herz ist eng gespannt. Mit jedem Jahr, jedem Glied, wird sie fester und erdrückender. Der Preis, den er für seine fürsorgliche Liebe zu Ludwig bezahlen wird, ist immens hoch. Denmark/ Prussia/ Germany/ Norway. Anno 1864 und 1940.
1. Chapter 1

Die Kette um Gilberts Herz ist eng gespannt. Mit jedem Jahr, jedem Glied, wird sie fester und erdrückender. Der Preis, den er für seine fürsorgliche Liebe zu Ludwig bezahlen wird, ist immens hoch. Denmark/ Prussia/ Germany/ Norway. Anno 1864 und 1940.

Das Kind

1864.

Endlich ist Nacht über die Welt gekommen und ein dunkler Schleier hat sich auf die Schlachtfelder gelegt.

Aus den Feinden des Tages werden gewöhnliche Männer, die in ihren Träumen gleich sind vor den Schützengräben des Tages und der Angst in ihren Herzen. Ebenbürtig in dem tiefen Wunsch zu leben und zu überleben, der in einem so grellen Gegensatz zu den wagemutigen Absichten ihrer jeweiligen Landesfürsten zu stehen scheint.

Nur der Wind gesellt sich an die Seite dieser einfachen Soldaten und überschreitet mit ihnen gemeinsam die künstlichen Barrieren des Krieges.

Sacht streicht er über die weichen runden Grashügel, deren sandiger Boden mit Blutlachen und Schwarzpulverresten getränkt ist. Jeder Meter ein Grab in den Lüften.

Spielerisch wandert er von den engen Feldlagern der erschöpften Infanteristen zu den mondänen Zelten der Offiziere am Rande des Waldes, lässt die groben Vorhänge aus Leinentüchern unruhig umher schwenken und dringt schließlich in das Innere vor.

Er kommt nicht allein.

Er ist nicht der einzige, der keine Grenzen mehr kennt.

Der schwarze Schatten, den er mit sich leise in das Zelt hinein führt, ist zu allen entschlossen.

Handeln heißt die Devise des Moments - schnell, kaltblütig und rücksichtslos – nicht denken.

In Sekundenbruchteilen findet die dunkle Gestalt, was sie sucht, zieht ihr Schwert aus der Scheide und legt die blitzende Klinge der Waffe an die zarte Kehle des kleinen Jungen, der friedlich auf einem Feldbett vor sich hinschlummert.  
Das strohblonde Kind hat auf die Rückkehr seines Bruders gewartet, hat so sehr versucht wach zu bleiben, um zu hören, wie der größte Held, den sich seine Fantasie ausmalen kann, von den allerneuesten Schlachterfolgen und Landgewinnungen des Tages erzählt.

Fest graben sich die kleinen Hände in einen mit Federn besetzten Hut und zerknittern das luxuriöse Material, dass er sowohl an seine Brust gepresst hat, wie er es selber auf seinem Körper trägt. Zerbrechlich schimmert ein Stück der feinen Haut unter dem weißen Seidenhemd hervor, dessen Bänder ordentlich verschnürt sind.

Schon spürt die zwielichtige Erscheinung – genau genommen ein Soldat dänischer Herkunft - einschneidend genau die besondere Nachgiebigkeit des Widerstands, auf den die Schwertklinge einpresst. Jetzt braucht es nur noch Tatkraft, nur noch eine fließend harte Bewegung und das Blut des Kindes wird an der scharfen Klinge hinterströmen – nicht anders als der rote Lebenssaft all seiner Landesgenossen, die ebenso gestorben sind.

Doch der Soldat zögert, wo er es nicht dürfte. Jetzt nicht den Mut verlieren. Nicht daran denken, dass es ein unschuldiges Kind ist. Wer von ihrer Art ist schon wirklich unschuldig.

Die wertvollen Augenblicke rinnen ungenutzt durch seine offenen Hände, rinnen an ihm vorbei.

Er _muss_ es tun, es gibt keinen anderen Weg.

Wild aufschäumend kreisen die barmherzigsten Regungen in seinem Verstand herum. Ein nervöses Zucken geht durch die starre Maske seines Gesichts, ein winziger Funken Mitleid flammt in seinem Inneren auf.

Langsam lässt der Däne die Hand sinken und starrt auf die feinen Gesichtszüge des Kindes, welche von klassischer Purheit sind.

Im Gegensatz dazu wirkt das bereits eindrucksvolle Vermächtnis der Klinge, dass sich in Form eines feinen roten Strichs quer über die weiße Kehle zieht, wie das höllische Heraufdämmern einer bösen Verdammung.

Warum nur wacht der Junge nicht auf? Fühlt er sich _so_ geborgen in dem Zelt seines Bruders?

Ganz nah neben dem Bett des Kindes steht ein weiteres Soldatenlager, unordentlich liegen dort zwei graue Decken über der Matratze verstreut, hängen mit den Enden tief im Dreck des Bodens.

Leise tritt nun der Mann an dieses zweite Bett heran, nimmt ein schmales Federkissen in die Hände und wendet es ein paar Mal zwischen seinen großen Händen hin und her.

Dann also kein mit zarten Kinderblut befleckter Tod, sondern ein stilles sanftes Wegdämmern in die andere Welt hinüber. Auch gut. Das mindert vielleicht die zwickenden Schuldgefühle, die er genau genommen, gar nicht empfinden sollte.

Entschlossen die weichen Enden des Kissens in den Händen haltend, kniet sich der Soldat lautlos neben den Jungen hin und beugt sich weit über dessen friedliches Gesicht

Nur noch Zentimeter trennen den halb geöffneten Mund des Kindes von dem Stoff, der auf seine Atemzufuhr gedrückt werden soll, aber noch ehe der erwischte Däne das Klirren des Metalls, das herrische Zischen der Klinge durch die Luft hört, weiß er, dass es zu spät ist, dass sich in seinem Rücken der Gegner aufgebaut hat.

Als die Klinge des Schwertes zielgenau an seine ungeschützte Kehle gesetzt wird, ist er sich schlagartig im Klaren darüber, dass er die erste Schlacht verloren hat.

„Gilbert..." keucht er erschrocken auf, die Stimme ein einziger zischender Ton, weil das scharfe Metall ihm den Atem nimmt.

Noch kraftvoller drückt der preußische Soldat sein Schwert an die Halsschlagader des Dänen.  
Barsch und angespannt liegen die blindwütigen Hände an dem kühlen Schaft, halten sich daran fest, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren und ein Blutbad zu veranstalten, noch hier an Ort und Stelle.

„Ahh..Gilbert, lass es mich erklären..."

„Wie. Kannst Du. ." wispert der Mann hinter ihm tonlos, noch immer vollständig durchdrungen vom Schock über seine Entdeckung im Inneren des Zeltes.

„Es ist nichts persönliches, das weißt du..."

„Es gibt Grenzen..."

„Nein...nein..hör.." unter einem mühseligen Aufwand schafft es der Däne, seinen Kopf nach hinten ziehend, von der Waffe zu weg zu weichen, steht langsam auf – mit in die Luft erhobenen Händen - dreht sich zu dem anderen Soldaten herum und fordert beschwörend, „Hör mir zu...!"

Es schaudert ihn als er sieht, wieviel Wahnsinn in den roten Augen des Preußen schwimmt. Dort lodert massiv glühender Hass auf. Und der Wunsch nach einem Massaker, nach Rache.

Keinen Zentimeter hat der Andere die Klinge sinken lassen, die direkt auf den Bauch des Größeren gerichtet ist. Eine tiefe Schramme zieht sich über seine Wange und der Arm liegt in einem Verband, zweifellos die Hinterlassenschaften des andauernden Krieges.  
Doch sie stechen nicht ansatzweise so tief unter die Haut, in die Brust des Preußen hinein, wie das unerwartete Ereignis, welches er hier gerade noch dabei war, zu verhindern.

Der bloße Instinkt hatte ihn von der allabendlichen Lagebesprechung mit den Heeresführern zu seinem Zelt fortgetragen – fast war es ihm peinlich, sich bei den Generälen mit einer Lüge zu entschuldigen, fast hätte er auf halben Weg wieder kehrt gemacht und die merkwürdige Vorahnung in seinem Bauch einfach abgeschüttelt.

Der Däne schöpft tief nach Luft und setzt wieder zum Reden an: „Was ist, wenn er Preußen schad..."

„Es. Gibt. Grenzen..." wird er mit dünner, fast unhörbarer Stimme unterbrochen. Es klingt wie ein Mantra, mit dem sich der Sprechende selber beruhigen will. Tatsächlich ist es nur die Essenz dessen, was Gilbert eigentlich wirklich aus zu drücken versucht, nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Tief in seinem Sprachvermögen wühlen die Würmer der Vergeltung, fressen sich durch das Fleisch zu seiner Seele und legen eine urtümliche Angst frei, von der er nicht geglaubt hatte, sie empfinden zu können.

„Was ist, wenn er aus Preußen..."

„Er ist ein _Kind_!"

„Nein. Nein, das ist er eben nicht!" schüttelt der Däne energisch mit dem Kopf. „Er könnte eine Bedrohung sein, für dich, für uns beide und viele andere Länder, für _ganz_ Mitteleuropa, verdammt nochmal, siehst du das nicht? Alles was er kennt ist _Krieg_ und _Tod_, er wird nie so wie die anderen sein, so mächtig, wie er jetzt schon ist. Und wenn du damit weiter machst, ihn zu Feldzügen mit zu nehmen als wäre Blutvergießen ein reines Vergnügen wird er irgendwann alles Dagewesene übertreffen und die Grausamkeit perfektionieren!"

Beide Männer blicken zu dem Schlafenden, um zu sehen, ob der Junge durch die zum Ende seines Plädoyers immer lauter gewordene Stimme des Dänen aufwachen wird, aber tiefe Atemzüge zeugen von einem andauernden geruhsamen Frieden.  
Unter dem Bett des Kindes, halb versteckt von den Schatten der Nacht, sind kleine in gerader Linie aufgestellte Zinnsoldaten sichtbar, die sich Glied für Glied tapfer kämpfend und sterbend gegenüber stehen. Ein passgenaues Abbild der momentanen Kriegslage, detailgetreu nachgestellt bis in die minimalsten Darstellungen gesonderter Frontabschnitte hinein.

Nicht, dass Gilbert diese Einzelheit bemerken würde.

„Ich lasse ihn auf den Schlachtfeldern aufwachsen, damit er sich eines Tages anständig wehren kann, in genau so einer Situation wieder dieser hier, wenn ihm irgendjemand grundlos nach seinem Leben trachten will!" bekennt der Preuße verachtungsvoll mit einer schalen Bewegung seines Mundes.

„Das wirst du bereuen, eines Tages wirst du das bereuen..."

Gefährlich blitzen die roten Augen auf, bevor sie vor Ekel über die bloße Andeutung der Botschaft, die in den Worten des Anderen liegt, eng zusammen gekniffen werden: „Ich werde es in keinem Jahrhundert meiner Existenz bereuen, auf das achtgegeben zu haben, was ich liebe!"

„Gilbert..." ertönt die geflüsterte Erwiderung darauf beschwörend und es klingt beinahe wie ein hilfloser Seufzer: „du bist viel zu eingenommen von dem Jungen. Wir – gerade _wir_ - dürfen ins keine Sentimentalitäten erlauben, das weißt du sehr genau. Wir dürfen es nicht, weil es unsere Länder und unsere Völker Blutzoll kosten wird, immer und immer wieder."

Keine sogenannte Vernunft, keine noch so überzeugte Ansprache könnten den Preußen dazu bewegen, auch nur zu erwägen, was für den Anderen noch immer im Bereich des Vorstellbaren liegt. Mit einem großen Schritt geht er auf das Bett zu und lässt dabei fuchtelnd sein Schwert sinken, abwehrend, hat genug gehört von dem Eindringling, genug von seiner bloßen Anwesenheit.

„Nur weil du, Mathias, unfähig bist, höhere Gefühle zu empfinden, heißt das nicht, das es dir jeder gleich tun muss!"

Ungeheuer ausdrucksvoll und vielsagend klingen die Worte aus dem Mund eines Mannes, der sonst vor der Welt der Emotionen zurück scheut und am liebsten jeden Kontakt mit ihr komplett vermeidet. Aber hier am Bett des Kindes, dass so kurz davor stand, ermordet zu werden, fühlt er sich von seltsamen Mächten überrannt und praktisch dazu gedrängt, sein Herz offen zu legen.

Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass deswegen all sein Kampfgeist aus ihm gewichen ist.

Noch einmal lässt Gilbert die scharfe Klinge in die Luft fahren, drohend. „Lauf!" befiehlt er dabei, mit nachdrücklicher Schärfe. Wohl wissend, dass alles, was er tun muss, zu Schreien ist, um ein halbes dutzend Wachen in seinem Zelt versammelt zu wissen. Auch wenn er das niemals tun würde, weil es dem Jungen ein unangenehmes Erwachen bescheren würde.

Klirrendes Eis hallt durch seinen Ton, durch seine viel versprechenden Worte als er ein letztes endgültiges Mal fordernd die Stimme erhebt, des Sieges sicher, aber noch immer gezeichnet von der Situation, die er mehr durch Glück als durch Können aufgehalten hat: „Lauf, wie du noch nie gelaufen bist, ich schenke dir dein armseliges Leben. Aber solltest du noch _einmal_ in Ludwigs Nähe kommen, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren, hast du das verstanden? Dann werde ich Dänemark zu Staub zermahlen und dir alles nehmen, was du je für wertvoll befunden hast!"

Und wie es Gilbert befiehlt, so geschieht es.

Der fremde Schatten, den der Wind in das Zelt getragen hat, zieht sich hastig zurück, ohne sich noch einmal herum zu drehen.

Noch ehe der Flüchtende an den Leinenvorhängen vorbei ins Freie gelangt ist, hat sich der erschütterte Preuße schon erschöpft, aber unendlich behutsam auf das Bett des Kindes gesetzt, die Hände auf den zerberstenden Mund gepresst, um ja keinen Laut von sich zu geben, um ja die Schreie des blanken Entsetzens nicht preis zu geben, die aus ihm heraus springen wollen, bei der Vorstellung an das, was sich hier hätte ereignen können.

Und selbst als er die Augen schließt, welche die Tränen nicht mehr halten können, sieht er noch immer die schreckliche dünne rote Linie an der Kehle des Jungen vor sich. Sie spaltet seine Pupillen. Sie spaltet sein Fleisch. Und lässt das Band um sein Herz eiserner werden, lässt es sich fester um seinen pulsierenden Lebenskern schlingen, genauso fest, wie er jetzt seine bebenden Arme um den kleinen Körper des Kindes windet, um das kostbare Wesen innig an sich zu pressen.


	2. Chapter 2

Der Mann

1940.

Es ist nicht die Nacht, die ihre dunkle Krallen in die Unschuld der Welt schlägt. Es ist der junge böse Todesgott höchstpersönlich, der weit über die Kriegsschauplätze hinaus die Menschheit mit einem Schleier des Sterbens zu ersticken droht.

Seine deutschen Häscher sind ohne Vorwarnung in die Länder eingefallen, in Überzahl, blitzartig.

Es hatte einen Nichtangriffspakt gegeben und auch wenn Mathias Køhler längst kein idealistischer Neuling auf dem diplomatischen Parkett war, hatte er gleichwohl in diesem bindenden Vertragswerk eine Art absichernden Schutz für sein kleines Land zwischen den Meeren gesehen.

Doch damit hat der Däne seinen Nachbarn _gewaltig_ unterschätzt. Ein böser Anfängerfehler Vereinbarungen zu vertrauen, die das kostbare Papier nicht wert sind, auf denen die Unterschriften geleistet worden, denn die Kräfte, die sich seit Jahren hinter seiner südlichen Landesgrenze formieren, folgen schon lange keiner sittlichen Moral mehr. Sie liegen weit jenseits von Gut und Böse.

Und tatsächlich ist er lange nicht der einzig Neutrale, den die Wehrmacht in einer beispiellosen Hetzjagd umzingelt und triumphierend eingefangen hat. Doch zumindest darf _er_ noch das Leben an sich sein Eigen nennen...

Als der aufgeriebene Soldat aus dem Auto gezehrt und in ein annektiertes Gemeindehaus verbracht wird, behandeln ihn die Angehörigen der Siegermächte genau so, wie sie es für angemessen halten: nach Gutdünken. In seinem eigenen Land ist er nur noch ein unfreier Fremder, die Summe zahlreicher Demütigungen, die er über sich ergehen lassen muss.

Da er bei seiner Gefangennahme heftigen Widerstand geleistet hat, wurden ihm spaßeshalber die Haare abgeschert, wahrscheinlich ist auch mehrmals brutal auf ihn eingeschlagen worden. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde. Nur die rostig-braunen Flecken auf seiner Uniform schildern ausführlich die Umstände der rücksichtlosen Behandlung.

Grobe Hände drücken ihn auf einen Stuhl, zehren an seinem Kopf und reißen die Augenbinde von seinem Gesicht weg – die plötzliche Helligkeit beißt grell in seinen Augen. Ein letztes Mal wird er mit dem harten Stoß eines Gewehrkolbens in seinen Rücken dazu ermahnt, sich zu benehmen.

Dann gehen die Wachen im geordneten Gleichschritt hinaus und lassen das Objekt ihres Zeitvertreibs allein.

Einen tiefen Atemzug lang versucht der Däne die unruhige Angst in seinem Inneren zu kontrollieren, dann blickt er sich um.

Er hat nicht viel Zeit, um zu deuten, wo er sich befinden könnte. Die offensichtlichen Zustände des kargen Zimmers bilden nicht viel Raum für Interpretationsmöglichkeiten, aber allen Anschein nach ist es eine Art provisorisches Büro. Mit ihm – _hinter_ dem gewaltigen Schreibtisch sitzend – in der Position des Bittstellers. Verwirrt versucht er zu ergründen, was von ihm verlangt werden könnte.

Dann hört er in der Ferne des Hauses ein eigenartiges Geräusch, welches sich rasch zu nähern scheint. Eine Art routiniertes rhythmisches Klicken.

Noch ehe er sich herum drehen kann, um zu erkennen, ob er das Ziel dieser mechanischen Pistolenschüsse sein soll, haben die kalten Töne bereits den Türrahmen hinter sich gelassen und sind mit einer effizienten Schnelligkeit in das Zimmer getreten.

Jeder Schritt eine Exekution.

Das das Klicken von einem schwarz schimmernden Paar eleganter Militärstiefel ausgeht, überrascht Mathias nicht weiter. Das diese Stiefel aber Ludwig Beilschmidt gehören, der in einigem Abstand von seinem großen Bruder Gilbert begleitet wird, erstaunt den Dänen schon erheblich mehr.

Es ist lange her, dass er die beiden gesehen hat. Sehr lange. Das heißt dennoch nicht, dass er sich nicht erinnern würde. Zum Beispiel an seine Prophezeiung neben dem Bett des blonden Kindes, welches heute – viele Jahre später - in einer makellosen Uniform das Schicksal seines Landes besiegeln wird. Oh, wie Recht er damals hatte.

Der Jüngere ist aus dem Schatten seines Bruders heraus getreten, vereint in seiner steifen Unantastbarkeit die Gesamtheit der gebieterischen Kräfte auf sich, die den Älteren scheinbar vollständig verlassen haben.

Gilberts magere Hände halten einige braune Mappen und als Ludwig selbstherrlich hinter dem breiten Schreibtisch Platz nimmt, sich seine Brille aufsetzt und sich von dem Älteren einige Dokumente vorlegen lässt, die er sorgfältig unterschreibt, wird dem Dänen jäh bewusst, dass der Preuße in der geschwisterlichen Beziehung kein Gleichberechtigter mehr ist, sondern nur noch der Untergebene, der Adjutant.

Zu einem bloßen Bediensteten herab gewürdigt.

Entsetzte Blicke bohren sich in die müden roten Augen des Gegenübers und heften sich an den ausgezehrten Körper, der in einem unpersönlich großen Abstand neben seinem Bruder Aufstellung bezogen hat. Der Preuße bemerkt die wortlosen Fragen nicht, die auf ihn eindrängen, weil er den Blicken des Gefangenen ausweicht. Weil er sich schämt?

Während Ludwig den stilvollen Füllfederhalter zügig über die nach offizieller Dringlichkeit aussehenden Papiere gleiten lässt, fängt er zu sprechen an, ohne sich dabei die Mühe zu machen, seinen Kopf zu heben. Im ersten Moment ist der Däne über die unvermittelt geschäftige Atmosphäre – das Fehlen jeglichen Taktgefühls - reichlich verblüfft.

„Ich habe dich hier her bringen lassen, weil ich eine Unterschrift von dir brauche, Køhler. Es ist eine reine Angelegenheit von Formalien."

Ludwig streift die Hülle des Füllers auf den Stift zurück und es klickt eisern. Dann wedelt er einmal mit einer sparsamen Bewegung seiner Hand Richtung Gilbert und gibt damit offenbar ein Kommando, denn der Preuße greift nach einer weiteren braunen Mappe auf dem Schreibtisch, die dort in Reih und Glied geordnet nebeneinander liegen. Hätte der Jüngere seinen Oberkörper ein kleines Stück nach vorne gebeugt, hätte er ebenso gut selber nach dem Dokument greifen können.

Vor Mathias werden jetzt auffordernd ein Blatt Papier und ein Stift platziert – nicht der von Ludwig, sondern ein antikes mit Kratzern versetztes Schreibgerät, dass der Preuße aus seiner Brusttasche gefischt hat. Irritiert schaut der Däne in die ausdruckslosen Gesichter der zwei Brüder, bis sich Ludwig zu einer weiteren Erklärung genötigt fühlt, obwohl er ansonsten nur das effektive Befolgen seiner Anweisungen kennt.

„Du musst mir nur bestätigen, dass Dänemark ab jetzt unter deutscher Verwaltung steht."

Da ist etwas in seinem Ton, dass keinen Widerspruch duldet. Er sagt „Muss", wo er höflicherweise bitten könnte und „Verwaltung", wo er von „Besatzung" sprechen sollte. Der Däne starrt den blonden Mann fassungslos an, der wiederum seinen beschädigten Gesprächspartner über den Rand seiner Brille von oben herab fixiert.

„Wozu...?" ertönt die bittere Frage aus dem Mund des Gefangenen, verständnislos über so viel bürokratische Dumpfheit.

Einen winzigen Moment hebt sich eine Augenbraue hinter dem Brillengestell und gereizte Falten graben sich tief in die Stirn des Deutschen.

„Wie sollten versuchen, hier keine Emotionen mit hinein zu bringen, es ist wirklich nur eine reine Formalie, nur für meine eigenen Akten, Køhler."

Das schreckliche an der Antwort des Jüngeren ist nicht, dass er auf die direkte Frage seines Gegenübers nicht eingeht, sondern, dass er seine Erwiderung tatsächlich ernst meint.  
Ludwig will mit dem Sachverhalt, der kraft einer Unterschrift bestätigen soll, was ohnehin schon offensichtlich ist, nicht im Ansatz demütigen. Denn für die derartige Auslebung einer Erniedrigungstat bräuchte es Gefühle echten leidenschaftlichen Hasses, keine bloße verwaltungstechnische Auffassung von der Welt des Krieges. Keine emotionslose Gleichgültigkeit gegen alles und jeden.

Der Däne ist tief erschöpft von der Behandlung der Wachen. Die Schnitte auf seinem Kopf, überall dort, wo der Rasierer „ausversehen" ausgerutscht ist, ziehen sich tief in die dünne Haut und wenn seine Unterschrift das ist, was es braucht, um aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen, will er sie gerne leisten. Als ob das noch irgendetwas ändern würde.

Schulterzuckend greift er nach dem Stift und schmiert seinen Namenszug auf die leere schwarze Linie am unteren Rand des Blattes.

„Fantastisch! Dann sind wir hier auch schon fertig!" freut sich der Blonde und will schon geschmeidig aus dem Stuhl aufstehen als Gilbert schnell auf ihn zutritt und ihm langsam etwas ins Ohr flüstert. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen – wohl verärgert über die Störung seines eng bemessenen Zeitplans - hört der Jüngere dem Preußen unwirsch zu und nickt dann einmal knapp seufzend.

„Oh, ja, das ist mir beinahe entfallen. Da wäre noch eine Sache eher unangenehmer Natur...Herr Beilschmidt hat mich gerade noch darauf aufmerksam gemacht."

Von neuem rückt der Deutsche seinen Körper hoheitsvoll in dem Stuhl zurecht und fängt an, mit seinem Füller zu spielen, dessen glatte Oberfläche er beinahe zärtlich mit den Fingern entlang streicht.

Ohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Gefangenen zu richten, fängt er wieder monoton an zu reden: „Wie du vielleicht weißt, war „Unternehmen Weserübung" nicht allein auf Dänemark beschränkt."

Extrem unwohl wird es Mathias in seiner Bauchgegend. Nur kann er nicht genau eingrenzen, warum. Allein sein fragendes Gesicht bettelt geradezu nach mehr Informationen.

„Unsere Soldaten haben im Rahmen des militärischen Vorstoßes auch auf norwegischen Boden beträchtliche Erfolge für das Deutsche Reich feiern können. Mit Erfolgen meine ich die Einnahme maritimer Hafenstützpunkte, die Aneignung wichtiger Rohstoffquellen et cetera, et cetera, dir sind ja die Prozeße der Eroberung fremder Länder geläufig."

Eine Gänsehaut überkommt den Dänen. Der belanglose Tonfall seines Gegenübers, die Ausdruckslosigkeit in seinen Worten. Überall soviel Gefühlsarmut, eigentlich müsste die gesamte Einrichtung des Zimmers mit einer Eisschicht überzogen sein.

Kurz, fast lautlos, schnippt Ludwig mit dem Finger und Gilbert gibt ihm eine dünne schwarze Akte, welche die ganze Zeit in seinen Händen geweilt haben muss – versteckt zwischen den anderen wichtigeren Mappen.

„Bedauerlicherweise ist es dabei zu einem Unglücksfall gekommen..."

Plötzlich muss sich Mathias haltsuchend an die Holzlatten seines Stuhles klammern als ob er instinktiv wüßte, was ihm gleich offenbart wird.

„...nun kurzum gesagt, Lukas Bondevik ist während einer der schwereren Kampfhandlungen gefallen."

Eine Augenblicke lang wird es unfassbar still zwischen allen Anwesenden.

Der Däne greift sich an die Kehle als ob er ersticken will, der ganze Raum wird auf einmal eng und droht auf ihn einzustürzen, droht ihn zu verschlingen.

Ludwigs Blick trifft auf das völlig bleich gewordene Gesicht eines Mannes, der so eben die Nachricht von einem grausamen Verlust empfangen hat. In Gedanken zählt der Blonde pietätsvoll die ablaufenden Sekunden ab und als nach einer ausreichenden Spanne von Zeit sein Gegenüber immer noch nichts auf die Mitteilung erwidert hat, setzt er erneut zum Sprechen an.

„Ich weiß, dich verband mit ihm eine freundschaftliche Beziehung, deshalb haben wir darauf geachtet, dass die Formalien seines Ablebens besonders sorgfältig geführt worden sind. Wir haben hier einmal eine Bestätigungsurkunde seines Todes, mit exakten Zeitpunkt und Sterbehergang, dann ein Foto des Leichnams vor der Einäscherung und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht" der Deutsche wendet suchend ein paar Blätter durch seine Hände, dann raschelt auf einmal dünnes Papier auf „oh ja, und hier haben wir sogar noch ein Erinnerungsstück für die Angehörigen."

Ludwig packt ein weißes elegantes Blechkreuz aus, das er in die Luft hält, um unter Zeugen zu beweisen, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat und sich das filigrane Überbleibsel tatsächlich in der Mappe befunden hat. Sein Verhalten gleicht dem eines eifrigen Anwalts im Gerichtsstand.

Sehr schwer fällt es dem bewegten Dänen die Blicke wieder von dem vertrauten Kreuz zu nehmen, dass in Beilschmidts Hand so klein und fremdartig wirkt.

„Du wirst Verständnis dafür haben, dass wir die Asche der Gefallenen nicht an die Angehörigen übergeben können, das würde die Transportmöglichkeiten der Armee sprengen und wäre im weitesten Sinn logistisch undurchführbar."

Ganz sanft wird die schwarz umrandete Akte mit dem schrecklichen Inhalt von Gilbert vor die weit aufgerissenen leblosen Augen des Gefangenen gelegt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit fällt auf das große Foto, heftet sich an dem schmalen blassen Männerkörper fest, der nackt und in einer unnatürlichen Stellung auf dem gefliesten Boden eines Zimmers herum liegt. Voller Verzweiflung röchelt er auf und versucht Worte zu artikulieren, die in seinem Kopf stecken geblieben zu sein scheinen.

Dann endlich schafft er es. Mit leiser, dünner Stimme, unfähig lauter zu sprechen, stottert der Däne fragend: „W...was...ist mit ihm passiert...wie... ."

„Oh, _das_? Da muss ich das unkorrekte Verhalten meiner Soldaten bitten zu entschuldigen! Leider kommt es am Rande und im Überschwang der Ereignisse manchmal zu unschönen Szenen. Und in Ermangelung weiblicher Gesellschaft suchen sich die Triebe der Männer auf den Gebieten der Sodomie und Notzucht einen..ähh..dementsprechenden Ausgleich, sehr selten auch brutaler oder sadistischer Natur - nicht, dass ich ein Freund davon wäre oder so ein Verhalten gutheißen würde, im Gegenteil ich verurteile derartige Widernatürlichkeiten aufs Allerschärfste."

Ein Flackern geht durch Gilberts trüb gefärbte Augen als sein hastiger Blick äußerst verletzt zu Ludwig huscht.

Nicht einmal seine bis zum obersten Knopf verschlossene Jacke verbirgt die verräterischen Flecken auf dem weißen Hals des Preußen, die in die Haut gegrabenen Bissspuren der nächtlichen Stunden mannigfaltiger Wochen und Monate, wenn er nicht nur der nützliche Erfüllungsgehilfe seines Bruders war, sondern wenn er wußte, dass der Jüngere ihn liebte, ihn wirklich brauchte. Oder er es sich zumindest einbilden durfte.

Geflissentlich verdrängt er dabei die schnellen leidenschaftslosen Stöße in ihn hinein – mechanisch wie die routinierte Arbeit eines Beamten - das brutale Festhalten, das kräftige Zubeißen während der Andere kommt und sein eigene unbefriedigte Frustration danach.  
Verdrängt die vielen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sich der Bruder schnell aus ihm schnell heraus zog und nackt, noch wie er war, zu seinem privaten Schreibtisch lief und eine wichtige Notiz festhielt als ob er über Berufliches nachgedacht hätte, während er mit seinem Bruder intim gewesen war, während er sich an dem schmaleren Körper verausgabt hatte.  
Vor allem aber verdrängt Gilbert die fundamentale Frage, die ihn nie wirklich in Ruhe lassen will, ob das beängstigend gleichgültige Verhalten Ludwigs womöglich seine Schuld ist. Hatte er nicht alles für den Jüngeren getan, was in seiner Macht gestanden war?  
Hat ihn – im Rahmen seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten - gelehrt, zärtlich und leidenschaftlich zu sein. Sogar zugestimmt, die Positionen zu tauschen und selber zum Empfangenden zu werden, weil er Ludwig alle Erfahrungen machen lassen wollte, die es brauchte, um ein ganzer Mann zu werden. Um erwachsen zu werden. Hatte über die anfänglich liebevolle Hingabe des unerfahrenen Bruders gelacht – jeder unerwartete scheue Kuss ein weiteres Glied in der unlösbaren Kette, die sich um sein Herz wand - bis er die immer weniger werdenden Momente ehrlicher Zärtlichkeit wirklich zu schätzen lernte. Bis sich die Gesten der Zuneigung Stück für Stück verflüchtigt hatten und einer bloßen Triebbefriedigung gewichen waren. Doch da war er schon zu schwach geworden, um sich zu wehren. Da hatte sein Selbstverzicht zugunsten des Bruders schon die Glieder der Kette bedenklich tief ins Fleisch schneiden lassen. Dem Herzen jegliche Bewegungsfreiheit genommen und die Fähigkeit, sich zu entfalten. Da stand er schon kurz vor der Selbstauflösung.

Der Däne hat die Hände vor seinen Mund geschlagen, um nicht zu schreien. Er kämpft mit sich und seiner betäubenden Erschütterung. Immer wieder blickt er auf die grauenvoll zugerichtete Leiche des geliebten Mannes auf dem Foto. Der Anblick wird sich für den Rest seiner einsamen Tage auf die Oberfläche seiner Netzhaut und in seine Erinnerung brennen. Es wird ihn langsam zerstören und nur noch eine leere Hülle übrig lassen.

„Gut. Ich werde dir einen Moment geben, um dich zu fangen und sentimentalen Andenken nach zu gehen. Die Wachen werden dich dann holen kommen und sich um dich kümmern."

Damit ist für Ludwig die Angelenheit beendet, er nickt dem anderen – oder sich selber? – selbstzufrieden zu und erhebt sich flink.

Ohne weiter auf seinen älteren Bruder zu achten, geht er gleichgültig an der Gestalt des Preußen vorbei und mit jedem scharf klickenden Schritt, den er auf den Boden setzt, entfernt er sich mehr von der wohl zeitraubendsten Episode dieses Tages, bis er endlich aus der Tür in den Gang biegt.

Schon will ihm Gilbert aus dem Zimmer heraus folgen – was seine Pflicht ist – weiterhin eine beachtliche Zahl von braunen Mappen in seinem Arm, bis er plötzich den dänischen Mann unterdrückt aufschluchzen hört und auf halber Strecke stehen bleibt.

Zögernd dreht er sich herum. Tritt leise auf den schwer atmenden Mann zu und vermeidet es auf das überdeutliche Foto mit der pervers zugerichteten menschlichen Leiche zu blicken, welches noch immer gut sichtbar auf dem Schreibtisch liegt.

Langsam hebt der Preuße den Arm, will ihn womöglich tröstend auf die breite Schulter des Anderen legen, aber führt sein Vorhaben aus einem undeutbaren Grund doch nicht aus.

Stattdessen sagt er halblaut in Richtung des Zusammengesunkenen, wie zu einer Rechtfertigung: „Weißt du denn nicht, dass man immer achtgeben muss, auf das, was man liebt?"

Gegen Ende des Satzes werden die Worte so dünn geflüstert, wie sie schamhaft berührt wirken. Sie wecken komplexe Erinnerungen und gewaltige Gefühle in beiden älter gewordenen Herzen.

Der Gefangene wimmert leise – tränenerstickt - und schließt für einen Moment die Augen, während sein Atem unaufhörlich davon zeugt, wie schwer er damit kämpft, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

Endlich richtet er seinen Kopf auf, unübersehbar hilflos, gebrochen. Und mit quälend langsamer Betonung fragt er zornig: „Bereust du es? Sag mir, dass du es _endlich_ bereust, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Laufbursche deines Bruders..."

Mit all der blanken Verachtung, die seine Augen noch aufbringen können, bedenkt er den neben ihm Stehenden. Der zuckt darunter getroffen zusammen, wie ein Blitzopfer. Manchmal ist die Wahrheit nicht genug, oder in Zeiten wie diesen ist sie zuviel.

„Ich werde es _niemals_ bereuen." hört sich Gilbert langsam mit fester Stimme sagen, nein...eher vor sich hin raunen, noch ehe er ganz darüber nachgedacht hat. Nur in dem entscheidenden „Niemals" klingt der bestimmende Tonfall auf, den er eigentlich auch auf den ganzen restlichen Satz hätte ausbreiten sollen.

Dann dreht er sich schleunigst herum und verlässt gehetzt wirkend den Raum, die bedrückende Situation als solches, um seinen Bruder hinter her zu eilen, dem das Fehlen des Preußen bestimmt schon unangenehm aufgefallen ist.


End file.
